Improvements in wireless network technology, including use of long term evolution (LTE) networks, have greatly increased the number of mobile devices. Moreover, individual mobile devices are frequently connecting to multiple web services at one time. Currently, a wireless network service provider needs to assign a unique Internet Protocol (IP) address for each connection between a particular mobile device and a particular web service. These factors cause a rapid depletion of available unassigned IP addresses (e.g., IP Version 4 (IPv4) address exhaustion, IP Version 6 (IPv6) address exhaustion) that may prevent network providers from providing new connections between mobile devices and web services.
Furthermore, IP addresses are currently segregated by wireless network providers into separate pools (where each pool is a logical group). When a particular mobile device (e.g., a Blackberry, an Android phone, etc.) tries to connect to a particular web service (e.g., www.example.com), an IP address only from a particular pool can be assigned. When one pool has heavy usage of its IP addresses, the quantity of the IP addresses in the one pool cannot increase even when one or more other pools are experiencing low usage of their IP addresses at same time. As a result, network providers further fail to optimize the use of existing IP addresses to diminish the IP address exhaustion problem.